Naruto: Key Wielder
by babaga he who laughs at anime
Summary: Naruto gets a keyblade after Malelificent tricks him, see what happens from there. Paring vote. Gets better in actual chapter four.
1. Chapter 1

**Allure to be Tricked**

(Starts at when Naruto steals the scroll and works from there)

Naruto had just stolen the scroll of the leaf village and had run into the forest. "Well no time like the present." He had stated. He then read the scroll and practiced the jutsu.

"Damn it Naruto! Why did you steal that scroll!" Iruka said sneaking up on Naruto.

"Mizuki said if I mastered one of the skills on here, you would have to make me a genin." 'Mizuki planned this?' Iruka thought to himself. Just then, Mizuki appeared on a branch near the two.

"Naruto. If you want to master every jutsu on the scroll, come with me." Mizuki stated.

"Don't listen to him."

"And he would listen to you, the one who failed him and is one of the ones who kept your secret?"

"What secret?" Naruto inquired.

"That you were the nine-tailed fox in human form." Mizuki stated bluntly, devoid of emotion.

After a few seconds of thought, Naruto ran off feeling like he had killed all the people on the day of fox attack. When he stopped running, another presences made itself noticeable. Naruto quickly turned to face a tall woman garbed in a black robe, like flame draped upside down, carrying a staff. All of her skin was greener than all of Konoha. "What do you want?" Naruto demanded.

"Just to test to see if you can gain the power to make your home respect you." The woman said, with an unnoticed tone of malevolence in her voice. "I have many servants, each of a different nature. You shall fight them one on one until someone is felled. IF you can make it past a certain number, I will give you the power. I shall not reveal the number necessary to defeat. Do you accept?" the woman grinned.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Blade Awakened

"Now that you have agreed," The woman then lifted her staff and made the shadows swirl into a form. "This is the first opponent. If you defeat it, a different one shall appear as soon as its predecessor is killed." The shadows then became a small creature with antennae and bright yellow eyes. Naruto then drew his kunai and waited for the signal. "Go."

At that, both Naruto and the creature lunged for each other. Naruto then finished it off with a quick swipe. As soon as the creature was gone, a different creature stabbed him through his heart. He then watched as it started to come out of him as pink thing. He fainted at the sight of it, still standing. The woman then chuckled and spoke, "How gullible this one was. As if he thought I, Maleficent, would keep my word. He will make a fine addition to my army." She watched intently as Naruto's heart fully left his body. He fell to his knees and started turning as black as the creature he fought.

After that, an orange aura snatched the heart and shoved it back into the body. Maleficent then saw in awe as the body rose, surrounded by the aura that saved his heart. A voice came from the boy that was not his own, "You'll pat fir trying that." He uttered in a growl. He then went on all fours and charged at Maleficent. She countered by summoning a large creature with a single horn and of black and blue coloring. Naruto wiped it out with the charge meant for Maleficent, who had fled after summoning the other creature, the aura streaking in the night. "I'll leave the brat the power he got from saving his humanity." Naruto then fainted again after a hilt appeared in his hand.

A few moments later, Naruto awoke as himself as Mizuki stood over him, with a kunai to his throat. Naruto responded by doing the jutsu he learned from the scroll (If you don't know, it is the thousand doppelganger jutsu). After beating Mizuki, he noticed a hilt with no blade where he woke up. A voice in his head said, **" Finally awake numbnuts? Pick that up." **It stated simply.

"Why?"

"**It is yours anyways." **At that, Naruto grasped it firmly. **"Now channel chakra into it."**

Before he did that he said, "Who are you?"

"**Your inheritance from the fourth."**

"The nine-tailed fox!?"

"**Hey, your not as dumb as you look. And you look pretty dumb. You gonna put chakra in there or not?"**

Naruto put a fair chunk of chakra into the hilt, and watched as the hilt sprouted a shining blade with a luster to rival all the metals. The blade looked like water turned to metal, a metal that reflected moonlight as if it were sunlight. The hilt also transformed into the shape of a snarling fox. "What the fuck is this?"

"**Iunno. It was in here when I shoved your heart back into body." **At that, Naruto remembered the lady with green skin. He asked the fox what happened, and it actually explained what happened. When the fox finished, Iruka found him and an unconscious Mizuki. He asked Naruto what happened with Mizuki. Naruto gave him the whole story, leaving the fox out as it had asked. Naruto was then given Iruka's headband and called a graduate.


	3. grades are evil

**I am sorry that I shall not be able to update this fan fiction for sometime due to the evils of D+. I shall be banned from computer in which only the forces of good… grades can save me from. (I still stand by what I said about updating Key Weilder.)**


	4. Chapter 3

Time to Confuse the Hell out of my Fans

The fox talks like this within the mind of naruto only 

(The story involves other worlds from kingdom hearts among other games, movies, books, and possibly animes, which shall be so far radiant garden, destiny islands, both dark clouds, the legend of Zelda, prince of Persia, rikki-tikki-tavi; a story within the jungle book; balto, Disney's fox and the hound, and a strong possibility for Megaman x; and naruto will not be traveling to other worlds.)

After Mizuki is turned in…

"Hey Iurka, which clan in the village knows the most about weapons?" Naruto asked slurping Ramen.

Iruka replied with a simple, "Iunno. Why?"

"I am holding a blade that I have nearly no clue about, I need an appraisal on it and to see if I could find a suitable style for myself."

"Wow, a smart thought within in this empty head of yours. That is rare, but don't have too many of them or I might lose tail room."

"Naruto, as much as I would like to help you, I can't because I nor anyone I know has knowledge of blades or whatever that thing is. But I do suggest that you don't use it in battle because a weapon without knowledge can do more damage than even a weapon with little damage." Iruka stated.

Naruto then said his good byes went home and basically followed the show or book, whichever one you follow, up until the bridge with Zabuza and Haku.

At the bridge…

"Zabuza is here." Kakashi stated. Everyone stared at the scene of what was basically a slaughter. You know where basically bodies and blood are everywhere.

"Nice to see you too, ka…" Zabuza was then interrupted by light in the sky coming from a ship of orange, yellow, white, and red that was making the sound of a truck backing up. It proceeded to land on the bridge right between the two parties. The hatch of the ship opened up and voice then rang out from it.

"Riku, you are never driving the gummi ship again. You almost got us killed twice, you landed right in front of complete strangers, and this is supposed to be minimal contact with the locals of the worlds, you idiot." A light brown-haired teen then came out of the hatch and was followed by a slightly taller silver-haired teen that proceeded to talk back.

"You are the bigger idiot for announcing what we are doing to these strangers Sora." Riku snapped.

"YOU ARE BOTH IDIOTS BECAUSE YOU JUST GAVE YOUR NAMES TO COMPLETE STRANGERS AND TOLD THEM WHAT WE BASICALLY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL." A female voice yelled from the ship. The source of the voice then came from the hatch, which was a girl with a dark red hair color. "And from now on, I drive, period."

"Listen up you brats," Zabuza yelled to the new arrivals, "You don't want to get involved with our mission so just stand there, look pretty, and stay out of the way." He got nods from the three teens. "Now let us con…"

"NARUTO UZAMAKI, READY FOR ACTION!" Naruto then arrived, having interrupted Zabuza. Naruto then perceived the other arrivals on the bridge. "Who the hell are those guys?" he asked pointing toward Sora, Riku, and (If you haven't guessed by now then you have not played any Kingdom Hearts games) Kari. Said group then looked at Naruto and saw that he would not shut up unless his curiosity was satisfied. They did the sensible thing of a group huddle. After several minutes of whispering, the group decided that the others should know the story of what the hell was happening.

Sora stepped up to talk, "We come from another world to try and stop a menace known as the heartless. They usually are dark colored with occasional splashes of bright color, and most have an emblem of a black heart with an 'x' through it. They look for people with darkness in their hearts to attack in order to increase their numbers so they can invade the heart of the world they are on. They are led by an evil, black clad, pale-green sorceress known as Maleficent. Has anyone seen the heartless or their leader? Oh, by the way I am Sora, Kari is the girl, and the other guy is Riku."


	5. The truth

**_To fans of my drabble:_** I have not done any writing for a long time so I am getting sloppy in fanfictions. As such, I have not been writing updates for my stories. But I have thought of new stories that are Naruto crossovers. Email or review to tell what you think of them.

**IDEA 1)** Naruto-Dark Cloud 2 crossover. The Sun atlamillia reacted to the Earth and Moon that transports it to right in front of Naruto (age 12). He picks it up and it sends him back to the day of the Kyubbi attack in the battlefield. He then calms the Kyubbi by using the sealed Kyubbi's chakra to get attention, informs Kyubbi of the consequences of continuing his attack, and averts the sealing. Serious but will have some comedy

**IDEA 2)** Naruto-Disgaea 2 crossover. In the valley of the end, when rasengan and chidori clash a small tear happens in between two worlds, not enough to transport anything unaided but a the failed summoning that summoned Rosalin also transport Naruto also. And I shall use the names and personalities of my brothers and I for those first three characters. Will be mostly funny.

**IDEA 3)** Naruto-Megaman series crossover. I have made my own theories of the megaman series based on the games, shows, books, and an online doujinshi and modified the Megaman Legends series just a little so that Megaman had a mother with him during the games, but all the games shall play into the story with network being on the border of not being in it. Anyway, Naruto is attacked while two-years old and the attack leaves his vocal chords badly damaged beyond normal healing and the hokage assigns him a guardian who 'acidentally' left outside in a basket. He is then picked up by that ramen stand owner and his daughter after two days ,who shall be named Ronald and Wendy, and is unofficialy adopted by them. When he is older, he communicates with small signs he has written on so he can converse with customers, but his unknown past catches up with him when he is 12 after calming his friend and ramen stand regular, Ino Yamanaka, who is distraught over the death of team 7 on the bridge builder mission and goes to serve a drunken customer who could not follow the 'We can't sell it if you can't say it' policy.

I shall answer questions about them as I think I would like to write these if I get enough reviews about these ideas. Tell which ones you want me to write.


	6. Chapter 4

**Important Note: I have decided against a harem in this story after much thought and have not thought of anyone to pair Naruto with, so it is time for a reader vote. The person you vote for must be close enough to Naruto's age and is not a GUY! Also, I have decided to go against my words of Naruto not going to other worlds. He will go to other worlds with his own gummi ship ,as only three people can fit into one based on what I have learned from the game, later in the story. And I am rethinking my world choices. Also to people who thought Naruto would join Maleficent, he wasn't going to join the heartless. He just learned something that shattered his world for that moment, and took the deal without looking before he leapt.

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Zabuza was starting to get pissed at the constant interruptions, and wanted to slice someone's head off. But his honor as a swordsman held him from doing it while his opponent was off guard. He cleared his throat before shouting, "Are you done yet, as some of us have more important things than listening about little black creatures. One example is me trying to assassinate their client. So if you would get the F$# out of my way, I can get it done."

"Yes, you three please remove yourselves from our sights as we do not want to spill unnecessary blood." Haku stated as he agreed with his mentor. He then proceeded to pull out some senbon to emphasize his point. Kairi and Riku quickly grabbed Sora, who did not get that they were in immediate danger, and pulled him to the side of the bridge.

Zabuza then charged toward the group only to be met halfway by Kakashi, who uncovered his sharingan. Haku then continued where Zabuza left off only to be met by Sasuke and an army of Naruto. Haku spoke to them in hopes of getting to Tazuna without fighting, "You do realize that you face certain death when you face someone like me with your mediocre skills. You have no hope of beating me."

"So what, we will make a hope of our own, believe it." Naruto said.

"Besides, we have improved since you last saw us." Sasuke stated. He then launched himself at Haku with Naruto on his heels. Haku threw his senbon at the charging duo. Sasuke was able to dodge due to well tuned reflexes, but Naruto did not have the reflex of dodging. He instead stopped his charge, brought his arms up to block, and waited for the pain to come. He then heard the three senbon hit something metal.

He looked and saw the blade that sprouted from him all those weeks ago. He knew that there was no way that could be luck as he left it in the same corner of his house since he got it and never touched it since. Naruto grasped the blade and then went charging in again. Many were amazed that a blade just appeared sticking up from the ground that came from nowhere, except three people who knew exactly what happened then.

"A keyblade holder, here? What are the chances of that?" Sora asked.

"I don't think he knows how to use it." Riku said.

"How do you figure that?" Kairi said.

"If he did, he would have just brought it out from the start of his charge. But he didn't, and he looked surprised that it was suddenly it front of him. Also, he has seen it before as he did go and pick it up to fight." Riku stated. Sora and Kairi both silently agreed with what Riku said, as it made sense; and continued to watch the fight.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke, who reached Haku, they were having a conversation of what just happen while trying to hit Haku, who was evading and parrying their blows with a senbon.

"Naruto, where did that blade come from?"

"It's too long to explain right now, as we currently have a mission to be doing. And I think I can only talk about it with Kakashi." Haku then hurled Naruto back about ten feet away as Sasuke awakened his own Sharingan.

'I don't stand a chance against them together. I got to find a way to distract them.' Haku thought. He then spotted Tazuna and Sakura planted to their spots in awe. He threw a few senbon toward them away form the reach of Naruto or Sasuke. Both had different thoughts of what to do.

'Dammit! I am too far away to reach there in time to deflect those. Still got to try though.' Sasuke thought.

'Sakura, I won't let her get hurt!' Thought Naruto.

'If Naruto were only a little faster, he could save them. I would gladly give my own strength to him if it were possible for him to reach there.' Sasuke again thought. Sasuke then started glowing in white light. When he got as bright as he could be, he turned into a glowing orb that shot at Naruto. Naruto was then enveloped in a golden glow but did not allow it to slow him down. What he didn't know was that it was making him sprint faster than ever. Naruto outran the senbon and stopped in front of Sakura and the client before light just exploded off of him. In the light, the sounds of metal striking metal could be heard.

The light died down to show an entirely different Naruto. His orange suit changed in to that of red, black, and yellow. His eyes now held the Sharingan in each eye, each with two commas. Also, red bolts of electricity shot across him. But what was most surprising was Naruto's weapon, or right now weapons. His original blade, still all metallic silver in color, changed shape to the hilt becoming a fox head roaring, with the canines joined to complete the guard and its tongue becoming the handle. The blade became an outstretched arm with the claws facing downward, as if it were taking a swipe at something. His other hand held an entirely different blade. This one held the red, black, orange, and yellow as its colors. The hilt guard was three commas that were joined together, but they were constantly spinning slowly. The length of the blade was in hues of yellow and orange, shaped as if it were a flame. It ended with three commas parallel to each other, all facing to the right of Naruto as he used it to block the senbon and were the red of the Sharingan.

The group of three at the side of the bridge was again talking.

"What in the world?" Kairi sputtered out in awe. Riku and Sora were having different reactions. Riku wore a look of realization while Sora was excited.

"Did he just do what I think he did, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yep, and now we can watch an ass kicking siesta." Sora replied.

Every other person on the bridge was wondering what the f$# happened. Haku was the first to snap out of it as Naruto was glaring (insert weapon here) at him. He lowered the comma blade and spoke in a serious voice, "Try to hurt them again, and you will suffer." Then Naruto charged again, faster than even Sasuke was going.

Haku was surprised at the speed, and by the strength and dexterity he was showing when Naruto actually got to him. Haku then started a series of one handed hand seals. At the end, the Demonic Ice Mirrors formed around Naruto. He threw a volley of senbon at the blonde from all the mirrors, hoping to disable him. Naruto brought his blades to shoulder height with the flats parallel to the bridge. Naruto spun around quickly, his blades throwing up a barrier of light all around him. The barrier then exploded out ward and shattered all the mirrors on the bottom row. Naruto had stopped spinning by now and leapt toward another mirror. He brought his blades down on it, shattering it also. Haku saw that he was aiming for his mirrors, hoping to get him, but could do nothing about it except run to a different mirror. Naruto quickly shattered all the mirrors except one. Haku got out of the mirror before Naruto shattered that one. Then, Naruto's blades shot out a stream of light at him. The stream left him paralyzed when it hit. Naruto then tripped him and pinned him to the bridge with kunai.

Then chirping could be heard. Naruto turned to see Kakashi charging the Chidori. Just before he launched himself, a laugh was heard throughout the bridge. Everyone turned to see Gato and an army of black creatures.

"I come here with this lovely army of heartless to kill the remaining side, only to see this. Both sides have not lost a single person, and to think I paid top dollar for you, Zabuza. Oh well." Gato then turned to his army, "Heartless, go wild."

* * *

Cliff hangers, very useful aren't they.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The heartless surged forward at a slow rate, for experienced shinobi anyway. Sora, Riku, and Kairi had sprinted forward in order to meet their all-to-common enemy. They saw that the majority were shadows, neo-shadows, soldiers, and pirates, all low-ranking heartless. They also saw quite a few middle to high-middle ranked ones. Nothing they couldn't handle, even if it looked like thousands of them were there.

Naruto had recognized them the moment they charged, and also ran forward after unpinning Haku. He twirled his blades continuously to keep them ready, and his Sharingan spun furiously.

Kakashi, no longer seeing Zabuza as a threat to the mission, rushed toward the army with the Chidori still in hand. He also disengaged the dog summon scroll.

Zabuza grasped his cleaver in his good hand and charged also, but for Gato not the army.

Haku brought himself toward Tazuna and Sakura, as he only felt well enough for long-ranged support. Tazuna and Sakura just stood watching the approaching army.

Sora and his friends brought out their own keyblades to fight. Sora's keyblade had a white handle with a round guard that led to a blue rod. At the top of the rod was a star, and from the star white strips of paper-thin metal ran down the blue rod in a criss-crossing pattern and stretched out from it. The metal strips stopped a little before the guard and had stretched from tip to tip of the guard at the widest point. Riku's keyblade was extremely different from Sora's. The blade of his looked like a miniature demon wing that was dark blue at the what would be the skeletal figure. The webbing between that was a sinister dark red. Where the blade met the handle, a slitted blue eye had been placed. The top side of the guard was a slightly curled demon wing, while the other side was a curled angel wing the color of butter cream. Kairi's keyblade was… pink. The handle was shaped like a heart. It held a rod in the handle and at the tip was shaped like a solid pink crown. They all held the blades in a two-handed position. They plowed through the heartless together like Choji would a cupcake.

Kakashi got through eleven heartless before Chidori lost all of its power. He then took out a kunai and started slitting the throats and the stomachs of the heartless. Naruto was swinging like wild at his opponents killing them in one to two hits tops. After he got past his first five hundred, he felt a strange feeling in his eyes, but just brushed it off for the moment. Haku took care of all the heartless that got to close to him with senbon. Zabuza was taking over two dozen heartless with each swing of his sword as he headed for Gato, who held no further use for his cause.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were back to back when Sora suggested something. "Guys, want have a three-way session?"

"Yes, lets." Riku responded.

"Sure, why not?" Kairi replied.

All three closed their eyes and reached for the energy needed. When they found it, they grabbed as much of it as possible and opened their eyes. They then spoke the key words to activate their move. "Limit move, Three-way Session. First step, Last Saber." They all went after a heartless and started thrusting like crazy for three seconds while floating in the air. They all brought their hands up and said, "Second and third step, Dark Canon." They shoot out energy blasts from their palms at a rapid-fire rate for about six seconds. The three then brought out their keyblades again and brought them all parallel to each other. "Fourth, fifth, and sixth step, Master Hearts." They had their keyblades touch length wise and made a single rainbow-colored blade that was almost half the length of the bridge. They then swung the blade in wide swings for nine seconds before separating to three different directions. They held up their keys so they pointed to a single point. They said, "Last step, Worlds End." And let go of their keyblades. The keys just shoot off toward where they were pointing and stopped when all the tips were five feet from each other. A field was generated by the tips that grabbed all heartless in a thirty foot diameter and placed them in between the keyblades. The keys then shot of rapid shots of energy toward the center where it collected, blasting a hole in any heartless that was in the way. After fifteen seconds, all the energy then exploded, obliterating all the gathered heartless. The triad then jumped and grabbed their keyblades. They tapped their non-keyblade arms together while Sora said, "Times up." This one combo destroyed nearly all the heartless.

Zabuza had taken Gato's life by then, and was helping destroy the remaining heartless, when a chilling laughter was heard at the uncompleted end of the bridge. There stood Maleficent in her black flame like robe, staring at one blonde haired genin on the bridge. "My, my. In just a few months, you activate the valor form blonde one. And to think that this all started from me just trying to make more heartless. Might you give me your name?"

Naruto recognized her as soon as he saw her, and still held a grudge from almost being killed. This grudge churned up a deep anger, which then brought up Kyubbi energy. The energy altered his form with even unrulier hair, wider whisker marks, and claws. The red lightning was now shooting off faster than ever. His Sharingan was still active, but suddenly gain the depth his normal eyes held. He replied after all of this happened. "No, unless you want it carved on your corpse." When he said this, he lunged. A bolt of the red aura that was now surrounding him shot towards the black garbed sorceress. She moved to the left and something none saw in the bolt. A large red eye the size of a shield was glaring at her from with in the stream of aura, and stayed there until the aura started to retract.

She was shocked, but did not let it show. "I guess another time then, do watch that temper though." She then faded into a darkness portal. Naruto then punched the bridge, frustrated at not being able to hit Maleficent. With this the Kyubbi aura dissipated, the valor form dropped, Sasuke appear standing next to Naruto with a look that said 'wtf happened?', and Naruto fainted from the loss of so much energy at once.

Kakashi just looked at Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "You are going to be explaining a lot of things."


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Over in Tazuna's living room, a meeting was taking place between team seven, with a conscious Naruto, Tazuna, Tazuna's family, Zabuza, Haku, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Kakashi started the inquisition of the last three. "What just happened on the bridge?"

"That man had control over or was being controlled by heartless. The leader of the heartless, who was that pale green woman, allows people with evil intentions on different worlds to be controlled by heartless, or control of heartless if they are powerful enough. It always starts out as control of the heartless, but the longer they are under a person's control the harder they are stop from controlling the person. That man must have recently been given the heartless, and he felt like flaunting them." Riku said.

"You said that the woman gives the control to people from different worlds, does that mean you are from a different world also?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes, we are. But that is all we can say on that matter in order to protect the world order." Sora replied.

"Those weapons you and the blonde had, what are they?" Zabuza wondered.

"What my friends and I have are what are known as keyblades. They are a weapon manifestation of the light in our hearts. They are the natural bane of creatures of darkness and one of the few weapons that can harm them. Another way of harming them is if a person has a strong enough will, and the strength to back up your will. Why your friend has one means he was given it, or he resisted the darkness." Sora answered.

"What happened to the heartless? When I went to the bridge, there were no bodies on it." Inari asked.

"Heartless are the hearts of people that have given into darkness, or have fallen prey to a heartless attack. When a heartless is destroyed the heart is released where it does one of two things. One is go to the heart of its home planet. The other is to find its body and recombine with it. It only goes the heart of the planet when it cannot return to the body because it is dead or the bodies turned into another creature of the darkness known as nobodies. Nobodies only happen to those with strong wills that have been attacked by heartless. They are more like the original person the stronger the will of the person was. Nobodies are soulless and have no emotions, even if they look human. They only exist to wreak havoc and do something with the bodies." Kairi said.

"What exactly happened to Naruto on the bridge when Sasuke turned into a light and entered Naruto?" Haku asked.

"What he did was a very advanced form of magic known as drive. Drive is a new form that happens between two or three people. The host will become extremely powerful for a certain amount of time and is capable of things the host normally can't do. It will also combine some of the traits between the host and other. But as the form grows in power, the things that the form can do eventually become things the host can do. Only four forms are known. They are Valor, Wisdom, Master, and Final forms. The form Naruto had is the valor form. It is a form that can only do physical damage to heartless and nobodies and grows more powerful the more hits that are landed on opponents. Because of its requirements to grow, it needs a lot of hits. It allows the host to wield two keyblades, but it doesn't transfer that ability to the host. It gave me higher jumping abilities, which sounds lame but is really useful." Sora said.

"How long have you been fighting heartless?" Naruto asked.

"I have been fighting them ever since I found out about them. That was around two years ago. Riku and Kairi started fighting heartless about half a year ago." Sora answered. "Are there any more questions?"

"One more question, how do I unlock other forms?" Naruto asked.

"It just happens." Sora said.

A silence stretched for about thirty seconds, and then Kakashi spoke. "What happens now?"

"We still have to think about that" Riku stated then motioned for a huddle with his friends. "We never thought that we would encounter a situation like this, so we have little clue on what to do."

"We could ask if Naruto wants to fight against the heartless. There is a good chance he will accept as he seems to have both a grudge against Maleficent and a strong sense of justice." Kairi thought.

"If he accepts, we will also have to extend the invitation to his teammate Sasuke. Without him, Naruto will not be able to use the Valor form." Sora interjected.

"There is also the matter of training him to put up a good fight against the Heartless. We can't train him, and the king Mickey is busy governing." Riku stated.

"What about Leon and his friends? They helped Sora when he started and me also." Kairi said.

"Transporting him isn't a problem; we can always have one of us drive them in on of our spare gummies." Sora said.

"Here's a plan. How about we ask his permission if he wants to fight with us, we then go to the king to ask his position on this if Naruto accepts. If Mickey approves of it, we go to Leon and ask if he will train him and Sasuke. We then wing it from there." Riku said.

"One problem," Kakashi suddenly yelled over to the group. "In order to have any shinobi from the leaf village out of there, they must either be on a mission, or have permission from the Hokage."

"How did he now what we were talking about?" Kairi asked.

"I am an elite ninja. That means that I have honed most of my body to be an information-gathering, human-killing, loyal machine. In order to gain information, I have sometimes had to listen through a wall to get it. Your conversation was too easy for me to listen in on."

"Okay, so you're saying we need the Hokage's and Naruto's permission before we can even think of adding him to our ranks?" Riku said. Kakashi nodded. "It is a small change to our plan to ask another person. Plan agreed on guys?" He got nods from Sora and Kairi.

Sora then walked towards Naruto and asked him right out. "You want to be a keyblade master and help us kick heartless but?"

Naruto went into thought for this proposition. The downs were that this group didn't reveal everything they know, no clue if they were telling the truth (except for a gut feeling that said they were being truthful), and unpredictable situations. Ups were payback against Maleficent, probable training, recognition; get to see the 'other worlds', and just the overall image of kicking ass. But he still has doubts.

"You don't have to make the decision now, so you have some time to do things before you choose. And there is the chance that you won't be able to leave." Riku said. He then added, "But if you are willing and able to leave, you will get some very effective training."

Sasuke then started to key into the conversation at the words 'very effective training'. 'Training' meant getting stronger. 'Effective' meant that it would either be fast, have a huge increase in strength since before the training, or both. 'Very' meant that it was even better than 'effective training'. So in his mind it translated to power that will help him kill Itachi **(No clue if that is spelled right)**. He became jealous that the worst student that the academy had was getting the chance to get the power he needed. Then he thought back to the Valor form at the bridge. He came up with what he thought would be the only way to get a chance at the training. "Won't that idiot need me for training the Valor form? He can't do it with out me, right?"

Kairi sighed then spoke. "We were going to open that offer to you if Naruto accepted, but now we know your answer. So you will be allowed to go only if Naruto accepts our deal and it is okay by our leader and your leader. And he can always train to do it as long as you are around and willing."

Zabuza, who was no longer interested, told Haku to hurry. He wanted to leave the, what he called, Weirdness Convention. Haku stopped to look at the room once more before leaving. He knew that they seemed unimportant in the matter, but he just wanted to be important in this war between the keyblades and darkness.

"Listen up team," Kakashi said, "For the remainder of the time for the bridge completion you shall have duties you must stick to unless I say otherwise. Sakura, you and I will be switching guarding of Tazuna. Sasuke, you are to train with Naruto in the drive form. Naruto, I want you to train with your keyblade and the drive form. In order to train you with the keyblade, I want one hundred swings to the left, one hundred to the right, two hundred down, and seventy-five upward. After that, you will practice the drive with Sasuke. And you three," Kakashi then points to Sora, Riku, and Kairi, "I would be inclined to help get the acceptance for your deal if you help Naruto and Sasuke master the matter of drive."

* * *

Next chapter is the training for drive and the trip back probably. But I give no guarantees. 


End file.
